Nothing is ever perfect
by fpstarland
Summary: O conto de fadas de Rose se desmorona quando ela descobre que seu príncipe não é perfeito. CAPA NO MEU PERFIL
1. Totalmente apaixonada

**Título:** Nothing is ever perfect

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Sinopse:** Rose Weasley é apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy. O garoto é encantador e engraçado, além dos dois terem uma ótima amizade. Mas as coisas mudam para Rose quando ela descobre que Scorpius tem um caso com a professora de História da Magia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Totalmente apaixonada<strong>

Estávamos só nós dois nos jardins de Hogwarts, deitamos um do lado do outro na grama gelada, a noite tomava conta de todo o ambiente o deixando escuro e frio. Eu adorava a noite, o ar era tão puro e parecia que nada poderia atrapalhar meus pensamentos.

-Quando você sabe que algo é errado? – Scorpius perguntou com sua voz suave.

-Não sei, eu apenas sei... – Eu suspirei pensando no assunto – O errado e certo depende de cada pessoa

-Sim, mas e se fosse moralmente errado?

Sentei na grama e encarei Scorpius, algo me dizia que aquele assunto não era acidental.

-O que você andou aprontando?

-Nada – Ele acrescentou rápido.

Seus olhos me olhavam com aquela hesitação como se escondesse algo. Quando se tratava de Scorpius, sempre tinha algum mistério em seus olhos cinza que eu não conseguia decifrar. Talvez fosse por que ele guardava muito bem seus sentimentos, e ali naquela profundidade cinza todos eles se escondiam, confundindo quem os olhasse. E também nós éramos diferentes, ele era da sonserina e eu da grifinória, as tão famosas casas rivais.

-Vamos lá Scorpius, eu não vou te julgar... Prometo – Fiz um sinal da cruz nos meus lábios.

-Deixa para lá Rose, não é nada

Rolei os olhos e me atirei ao lado dele raivosa.

-Tudo bem... Mas quando _eu_ tiver feito algo moralmente errado, eu _não_ vou te contar.

-Você? Fazendo algo errado? – Ele gargalhou enquanto minhas bochechas esquentavam – O dia que isso acontecer...

-Não termine essa frase se você preza sua vida – Eu resmunguei irritada, quer dizer, eu já fiz algo errado... Algum dia, que eu não lembro agora.

-Eu vou dançar balé na frente de Minerva.

PLAFT

Eu havia dado um tapa bem dado na barriga de Scorpius. Ele gemeu apertando a barriga.

-Você é louca?

-Há, veja só quem vai ter que dançar balé

-Dar um tapa no amigo não é moralmente errado – Ele respirou pesadamente – Mas dói, sabia? Sua giganta

-Cala a boca Malfoy

Levantei da grama e limpei minhas vestes. Ele se levantou ainda com a mão na barriga.

-Acho que não vou conseguir mais andar. Rose, você é uma má amiga

-Continue falando e você _realmente_ não vai poder mais andar

Ele se ajeitou enquanto eu seguia meu caminho para o castelo com passos rápidos, era bom deixar ele sozinho. Eu ouvi seus passos me seguindo e então o braço dele rodeou meus ombros.

-Eu aprecio seu carinho por mim Rose

Eu sorri ao sentir o perfume de Scorpius, percebi borboletas no meu estômago e uma grande felicidade invadiu meu peito. Quando o garoto por qual você é apaixonada desde o primeiro ano te abraça, é assim que você se sente.


	2. Segredos entre amigos

**Capítulo 2 – Segredos entre amigos**

Já fazia uma semana que eu não conversava direito com Scorpius. As aulas ficavam cada vez mais difíceis e eu já não aguentava mais fazer tarefa, às vezes eu perdia até o jantar, o sexto ano era mesmo complicado. Eu andava para lá e para cá e não conseguia nem me arrumar direito. Meu cabelo ruivo estava quase todo dia bagunçado, e minhas bochechas deviam estar sempre vermelhas do jeito que eu corria, portanto minhas sardas deviam estar mais visíveis que nunca.

Estava tão apressada pelo corredor que quase dei um pulo quando alguém tocou meu ombro.

-Calminha Rose – Ele estava tão perto que eu tentei fingir indiferença enquanto meu coração acelerava.

-Quando você aprender a não aparecer do nada

-Eu não apareci do nada – Ele dizia me acompanhando enquanto eu quase corria para tentar chegar cedo na biblioteca – Você que está no mundo da lua

-Nem fala em lua que eu lembro que tenho que fazer uma gigantesca redação de adivinhação

-Rose... Rose! – Ele ficou de frente para mim e pegou meus ombros me fazendo parar, mas meu coração pareceu parar junto.

-O que é Scorpius?

-Acalme-se... Você está muito estressada, que tal deixar de estudar um pouco? Conversar comigo, faz tempo que não fazemos isso

Suspirei encarando aquele olhar suplicante, seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, e alguns fios dourados caíam por cima de seus olhos.

-Scorpius, agora não, é sério – Eu disse resistindo – Mas hoje de noite talvez

Ele largou meus ombros decepcionado.

-Não posso hoje à noite

Levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Não pode? Por quê?

Ele riu nervoso.

-Ah, algumas coisas... Sabe?

-Não... Não sei

Fiquei o observando esperando uma resposta, que não veio.

-Vou indo então... – Eu me despedi começando a ficar irritada – Quando você quiser contar seus segredos me chama

Eu o ignorei chamando meu nome e fui direto para a biblioteca.

Já estava quase terminando o trabalho de Poções quando alguém senta na mesma mesa que eu. Levantei os olhos curiosa, é claro que era ele.

-O que é? – Perguntei impaciente.

A biblioteca a esse horário não estava muito silenciosa, e por essa razão eu sentara bem no canto, para ninguém me incomodar, mas parece que alguém _gostava_ de me estorvar.

-Vai continuar brava comigo?

-Vai continuar me incomodando?

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, bufei e fechei o livro com força.

-Ok, não estou mais brava com você.

Eu ainda estava brava com ele é claro. Não sei por que o fato de ele ter um segredo me irritou tanto, se eu era tão amiga dele, por que diabos ele não podia contar o segredo dele? Eu não tenho segredos com ele... Bem, talvez eu não tenha contado que sou apaixonada por ele, mas isso é diferente.

-Ok Rose, você venceu... – Ele levantou da cadeira me deixando surpresa – Se não me quer aqui, eu vou embora

Droga de Scorpius, ele sempre conseguia as coisas. O chamei quando ele virou as costas, e o esperto voltou quase como uma bala sentando em minha frente de novo.

-Passeio no pátio? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso que me deixava com as pernas bambas.

Eu concordei e lá estávamos nós sentados perto de uma árvore conversando como se não tivéssemos segredos. Esqueci aquele segredo, se ele não quisesse me contar é por que ele não estava preparado.

E então eu comecei a observar como Scorpius estava mais bonito a cada dia, os cabelos dele eram loiros platinados, combinando com sua pele bem pálida. Seus olhos estavam cada dia mais penetrantes e misteriosos, parecia que ele havia vivido muito nessa semana.

Eu, Rose Weasley estava totalmente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Não podia ser mais perfeito que isso.


	3. O segredo de Scorpius

**Capítulo 3 – O Segredo de Scorpius**

Eu estou totalmente perdida. Tinha certeza de que era para quinta a redação de adivinhação, eu tinha absoluta certeza... Mas Lily me avisou que é para terça, o problema é que hoje é segunda. Eu estou tão ferrada.

Todos já estavam dormindo e a biblioteca estava fechada. Todos iriam me olhar assustados por ser a primeira vez que Rose Weasley não fizera um trabalho. Na cama comecei a me revirar, não conseguia dormir e sentia um medo apavorante ao pensar que o primeiro período amanhã era de adivinhação.

Levantei da cama alarmante, não deveria ser a primeira vez que alguém esquecia um trabalho, portanto já devia ter vezes que invadiram a biblioteca e ninguém notou, certo?

Vesti meu casaco e coloquei o primeiro calçado que vi, então saí silenciosamente do dormitório. Eu me sentia tão nervosa, nunca fiz algo desse tipo antes, mas é por uma boa causa. A Mulher Gorda não havia acordado quando eu abri a porta, graças a Merlin.

Eu já estava no quarto andar, meu coração batia acelerado. Felizmente não havia encontrado ninguém.

Cheguei à biblioteca. Entrei silenciosamente tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, a porta estava aberta para a minha surpresa, forcei meus olhos para enxergar na escuridão.

Eu somente ia pegar os livros de adivinhação e ia correr para a sala comunal, era só isso. Eu me aproximei da estante que eu sabia que estavam os livros, separei todos com dificuldade e os agarrei com força, Scorpius definitivamente iria saber que eu estava errando moralmente.

Ouvi ruídos e então me abaixei atrás da estante, meu coração batendo forte e minhas mãos começaram a suar. Ouvi vozes e passos, senti minha respiração ofegante e o pânico se apossou de mim, eu iria ser pega, minha mãe iria me matar.

Então os barulhos pararam. Esperei um pouco e então espiei da estante que eu estava. Não conseguia ver quase nada por causa da escuridão, mas parecia que não tinha mais ninguém, talvez já tivesse ido embora.

Levantei cuidadosamente tentando controlar minha respiração acelerada, caminhei em direção à porta. Eu estava tão perto quando eu ouço gemidos vindos do meio das estantes. Olho para minha esquerda e vejo o que duas pessoas estão fazendo, e com muita dificuldade eu enxergo quem é. Mas eu desejaria não ter visto.

Eu não consegui dormir. Nunca mais iria conseguir dormir, não com aquela imagem na minha cabeça.

Ele havia me visto, definitivamente consegui enxergar um par de olhos cinza me observando antes de correr. Jamais eu sentira tanto ódio e nojo de Scorpius ao o ver beijando ela.

Parei de segurar as lágrimas, as quais eu tive que esconder da Mulher Gorda quando a acordei.

Ela era Pansy Parkinson, professora de História da Magia. Sempre a achei bonita e sensual, seu cabelo negro contrastava com sua pele branca, seus olhos verdes prendiam a atenção de vários garotos, inclusive de Scorpius, mas nunca pensei que...

Suspirei e continuei a fazer minha redação na sala comunal, talvez conseguisse me distrair.

-O que há de errado com você Rose? – Minha prima, Lily me perguntou pela décima vez naquela manhã.

-Nada – Eu respondi automaticamente

Nós duas estávamos no salão principal tomando café. Eu estava totalmente uma bagunça, meus olhos estavam com marcas profundas de olheiras, e eu estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Pelo menos eu havia acabado o trabalho de adivinhação.

-Ela ficou a noite toda fazendo o trabalho de adivinhação – Lily explicou para Albus que sentou no meu outro lado.

-Que trabalho? – Ele perguntou dando uma mordida enorme no sanduíche – Eu pensei que era para quinta.

Eu olhei para Lily desesperada.

-Mas a Lily... Ela disse... Eu também... Por que...

-Calma – Albus murmurou ao ver meu estado – A Lily é um ano mais nova Rose, lembra? Sua prima, minha irmã, Lily Luna...

Eu estava sentindo minha cabeça rodar de tanta fúria que eu estava sentindo. Então eu não precisava ter ido à biblioteca e visto _aquela_ cena?

Lily era realmente avoada, mas aquilo era demais, minha sanidade já era.

-Rose, eu totalmente me esqueci, desculpa, mil vezes desculpa... Eu faço todos os seus trabalhos da semana.

Eu levantei com um estrondo da mesa, assustando todos.

-Deixa para lá

Quando eu estava saindo pude escutar Albus sussurrar "O que há de errado com ela? Normalmente ela iria pular em você Lily".

Mas eu não sabia o que havia de errado comigo. Eu queria berrar para todo o que eu vira, mas eu podia? Afinal, por mais que nesse momento eu odiasse o Scorpius, ele ainda era meu amigo, eu não podia dedurar ele. Rumei para o jardim e sentei perto do lago, observei os poucos alunos conversar e passearem, me sentindo estranha.

-Rose

Não, não, não, não...

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Hãn, queria agradecer ao comentário de evelyn strauss, dedico a ela esse capítulo e também a todos os leitores fantasmas (se eles existirem Oo). E é isso, estou fazendo uma nova capa pq eu amo fazer capas de fanfic, pois é... :P

Preview próx capítulo:

_-Podemos voltar a ser amigos? _

_-E eu consigo não ser?_


	4. Amigos?

**Capítulo 04 – Amigos?**

-Precisamos conversar

Evitei o olhar, aqueles olhos cinza não eram os mesmos que eu conhecia.

-O que Scorpius? – Eu perguntei ríspida.

Ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Sobre ontem... Eu posso explicar

-Eu sei o que você fez Scorpius, não sou tão estúpida assim.

Ele suspirou e encarou o lago.

-Rose...

-Isso é errado

O encarei esperando a resposta. Ao ver meus olhos ele ficou desconfortável.

-Eu sei, mas... Eu não tive escolha

-Você não teve escolha? – Eu perguntei sarcástica – Ela prometeu alguma nota ou algo?

-Eu não iria tão longe assim

Scorpius parecia mais que culpado, sentia sua hesitação em cada palavra. E eu espero que ele sinta-se mesmo culpado, não só por estar fazendo algo errado, mas por estar me machucando tanto.

-Não iria? Eu não duvido mais - Minha garganta estava fechando – Não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe.

Sentia que eu ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento, mas eu não queria chorar na frente dele, não podia mostrar meu ciúme. Minha raiva havia sumido ao invés disso uma grande mágoa me preenchia.

-Eu ia te contar – Ele começou, mas eu não queria escutar – Mas eu sabia que você não ia apoiar...

-Você vai terminar com ela? – Olhei para ele esperando ansiosamente, percebi que ele não tinha uma resposta. – Você gosta dela...?

Senti um vazio ao constatar que sim. Scorpius tinha aquele olhar confuso, seus olhos indecifráveis.

-Eu ainda não sei – Ele murmurou.

-Quanto tempo faz?

-Duas semanas

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu observava o lago. Sentia que algo em mim havia murchado, gostar de Scorpius agora parecia tão errado.

-Desculpa Rose, eu fui um idiota.

-Como tudo isso começou? – Eu perguntei fria.

-Foram só olhares no começo, depois recados e assim foi indo...

Meus olhos arderam naquele momento e eu apenas murmurei um "hum".

-Você pode ir agora

-Rose eu...

-Por favor – Supliquei e então ele me obedeceu.

Eu precisava pensar. Até aquele momento nada parecia real, mas ao escutar Scorpius admitir tudo...

Não sabia o que eu ia fazer, Scorpius provavelmente achava que era demais para mim ter um amigo que ficasse as escondidas com a professora. Mas se esse fosse o problema...

Decidi não pensar nisso por enquanto, iria dar uma melhorada em meu trabalho de Adivinhações, e foi assim que passei meu horário livre, e logo eu estava tendo aula de Poções. Estava aliviada por não ter História de Magia naquele dia.

No jantar Lily e Albus estavam estranhando minha indiferença pelo que a Lily havia feito.

-Você está doente ou algo? – Ele perguntou me analisando.

-Eu só estou cansada

-Desculpa prima – Suspirou Lily

-Não é sua culpa... – Os dois me olharam curiosos.

-Na verdade é culpa dela – Albus comentou como se fosse óbvio.

Lily o censurou com os olhos. Eu disse que estava com sono e me recolhi. Estava tão pensativa que demorei para notar alguém lendo sentado no parapeito da janela que levava ao pátio.

Tentei inutilmente me convencer a o ignorar. Mas não consegui. Eu me escorei na parede ao seu lado. Ele levantou os olhos do livro e me olhou.

Foi um momento estranho. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou e eu senti o olhar dele tão profundo que agradeci por estar escorada e não poder cair.

-Podemos voltar a ser amigos? – Ele perguntou nervoso, logo após fechando o livro.

Eu sorri, mas não era verdadeiro.

-E eu consigo não ser? – Murmurei.

Ele riu fraco parecendo aliviado, deixou o livro de lado, levantou e me abraçou. Eu me senti tão idiota por não sentir mais raiva dele, mas com aquele abraço eu não consegui imaginar minha vida sem Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Capítulo melosooo, ecaa hahah


	5. Meu Scorpius

**Capítulo 05 – Meu Scorpius**

Eu estava tão preguiçosa nessa quarta que alguém teve que me atirar um travesseiro.

-Você vai se atrasar – Lily disse enquanto me chacoalhava na cama.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei encarando Lily, aquele nem era o dormitório dela.

-Hugo disse que eu tenho que me redimir pelo que fiz você passar – Ela respondeu chorosa.

-E desde quando você escuta meu irmão? – Perguntei irritada.

-Eu fiquei culpada pelo que aconteceu

Ela sentou na beira da minha cama. Seus cabelos ruivos eram curtos e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como sempre, Lily era uma garota intensa.

-Então me deixe dormir

-Você geralmente ama as quarta – Ela me analisou – Aula com sonserina, com Scorpius...

Ela sorriu travessa. Girei os olhos e virei para o outro lado. Eu nunca contei para ninguém que gostava de Scorpius, mas minha prima tinha um bom sexto sentido.

-Você está doente? – Ela me virou de frente para ela.

Eu suspirei. Queria contar para ela por que não queria ir para a aula, mas não podia.

-Odeio a professora Parkinson – Eu resmunguei, o que era verdade.

-Rose. Odeia. Professora? – Ela gemeu – Você _deve_ estar doente

Só havia mais duas garotas se arrumando. Mas elas logo saíram dizendo que eu deveria visitar a enfermaria. Lily já estava me puxando para fora da cama quando eu pulei e corri para o banheiro.

-Já estou indo

Não iria faltar aula de História da Magia. Até por que a aula iria ser com a sonserina, e Scorpius iria saber que eu faltei por causa daquilo...

Cheguei atrasada na aula. Isso era tão incomum que escutei murmúrios debochados da sonserina. Meu olhar parou em Parkinson e o meu "Com licença" não saiu ao a ver tão inatingível e cheia de si. Seus cabelos negros e curtos estavam sedosos como sempre. Ela levantou o olhar para mim de sua mesa.

-Se deseja assistir minha aula Srta Weasley, sente-se

Meu rosto ficou tão quente que eu pensei que ia explodir. Parkinson sempre foi ríspida com os alunos, mas nunca comigo pois eu não havia dado motivos. Sorri forçado e sentei na primeira mesa que eu vi.

Albus estava sentado em minha frente, ele olhou para trás estranhando. Mas lancei um olhar ameaçador para ele o fazendo virar para frente rápido.

Não consegui prestar atenção na aula, nem anotações eu fiz direito. A voz de Parkinson e o modo como ela andava quando explicava me irritava. Não tinha ideia como Scorpius foi gostar dela.

Scorpius estava sentado na primeira fileira, prestando atenção _demais _na aula. Aquilo embrulhava meu estômago.

Estava tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos que me assustei ao ver Scorpius me chamando. Só então notei que toda a turma estava se juntando em duplas.

Levei minha cadeira até a mesa de Scorpius que infelizmente era na frente da mesa da professora.

-Seu primo já está em outra – Scorpius me avisou e eu pude ver Albus flertando com sua dupla.

-É a vida é dele – Eu disse um pouco ríspida demais, Scorpius levantou a sobrancelha – Desculpa, tive uma noite ruim

Scorpius ficou me olhando por um momento.

-É... – Ele murmurou e sorriu fraco.

Ele pegou um pergaminho e molhou a pena no tinteiro.

-É melhor começarmos.

Após Scorpius me falar da tarefa, eu me revoltei por ele não saber o conteúdo e roubei o pergaminho dele para escrever o trabalho, ele riu.

-Você é a melhor

Eu sorri sentindo que todo o dia horrível havia valido a pena. Mas aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que veio depois, após Scorpius ter feito aquele adorável comentário, eu notei que Parkinson quase derrubou o seu tinteiro na mesa ao escutar, ela parecia irritada com o fato de Scorpius me achar a melhor, sim, Parkinson estava com ciúmes de mim e de Scorpius.

Eu não acreditei naquilo, simplesmente abri meu melhor sorriso para Scorpius.

-Você que é o melhor Scorpius

Parkinson agora parecia inquieta. Eu queria gargalhar por saber que Pansy Parkinson olhava para nós a cada palavra que lia em seu livro.

Scorpius não pareceu notar, ele estava tentando procurar alguma informação no livro. Eu comecei o trabalho, me sentindo realizada.

O final da aula chegou e eu e Scorpius éramos um dos únicos que acabamos o trabalho. Os alunos começaram a sair da sala para ir para a próxima aula. Eu já estava de saída ao lado de Scorpius quando ouvi a voz _dela_.

-Sr. Malfoy, eu poderia falar um segundo com você?

Eu olhei perplexa para Scorpius. Ninguém pareceu achar nada de anormal, mas _eu_ achava, por que _eu sabia_.

Scorpius deu uma olhada rápida para Parkinson e depois me olhou parecendo se desculpar. Eu girei os olhos e saí da sala.

Pansy Parkinson não iria roubar o _meu_ Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Game on ;) haha


	6. O velho Scorpius

**Capítulo 06 – O velho Scorpius**

Eu estava deitada na minha cama _pensando_. Pensando em _como_ Pansy Parkinson podia usar aquele batom vermelho sem parecer vulgar, como ela vestia roupas apertadas sem parecer oferecida, ou como os olhos verdes dela hipnotizavam todos os alunos, inclusive o _meu_ Scorpius.

Suspirei... Eu tinha que fazer algo. Algo para impedir que ele se apaixonasse de vez pela professora perfeita.

-Você está bem? – Lily perguntou.

Eu abri os olhos assustada para notar minha prima de pé me encarando. O que Lily estava fazendo aqui _de novo_? Já era a décima vez que ela vinha ver se eu estava bem. Eu apenas resolvi tirar minha tarde livre para descansar no quarto.

-Lily... Eu. Estou. Bem. – Murmurei calmamente.

-Você não parece bem

Ela sentou na cama ao lado.

-É sábado Rose, e você parece tão indisposta... Isso é tudo minha culpa, eu nunca devia ter te atrapalhado naquele trabalho.

Levantei e sentei na cama encarando Lily. Eu adorava ela, mas as vezes ela me tirava do sério.

-Lily Luna Potter eu estou bem, já te perdoei mil vezes essa semana, não sei mais o que você quer – Eu despejei irritada.

Ela me olhou assustada.

-Você ainda parece brava.

E então ela saiu parecendo emburrada. Eu não conseguia entender Lily, um dia ela estava feliz e nada podia a atingir e no outro até uma formiga morta a fazia chorar.

Decidi que ficar no quarto me lamentando não iria melhorar meu estado.

Quando estava indo até a porta notei minha imagem no espelho, meus cabelos não pareciam mais ondulados, já estava todo bagunçado. Suspirei zangada e saí do dormitório me dirigindo para a sala comunal.

-O que você fez? – Hugo perguntou do sofá.

Albus estava sentado ao lado dele parecendo achar algo engraçado.

-O que eu fiz? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

-Lily parecia incomodada – Albus respondeu por Hugo.

Eu sentei na poltrona perto deles.

-Ela acha que eu ainda estou brava com ela

-Vê se na próxima não engana ela, eu tive que levar a culpa – Hugo resmungou.

Olhei para ele intrigada.

-Culpa pelo que?

-Eu não sei – Ele respondeu com o tom alterado – Tudo é minha culpa, ela tropeça é minha culpa, briga com Rose é minha culpa... Como eu posso entender essa garota?

Eu e Albus olhamos para ele surpresos, Hugo murmurou alguns xingamentos quando notou que toda a sala comunal estava o olhando, e então ele levantou e saiu da sala, parecendo furioso.

Levantei da poltrona e sentei ao lado de Albus.

-Precisamos achar uma maneira de juntar esses dois – Eu disse sorrindo.

Albus pareceu achar engraçado, e quando eu perguntei o que era percebi que não devia ter perguntado.

-Você tentando juntar Hugo e Lily quando Lily quer juntar você e Scorpius

-Lily o que? – Eu perguntei perturbada.

-Juntar você e Scorpius. Eu até pensei em fazer a mesma coisa.

Eu suspirei pensativa e encarei a lareira. Estava tão óbvio assim?

-Não está óbvio – Albus disse parecendo saber o que me preocupava - Pelo menos não para Scorpius

Ele parecia estar falando sério e aquilo não me tranquilizou.

-Isso era para me acalmar? – Eu perguntei sarcástica.

-Valeu a tentativa

Ele sorriu e bagunçou meus cabelos antes de se distanciar. Por mais que Albus não falasse com Scorpius, eu sabia que ele estava certo, por mais óbvio que minha paixão estivesse, Scorpius nunca iria desconfiar de nada.

A biblioteca como sempre estava quase vazia em um sábado. As pessoas vinham apenas para fazer as tarefas e ir embora logo em seguida. Para mim, biblioteca _era_ o meu sábado, o meu descanso.

Já estava escurecendo e eu como sempre estava na biblioteca sentada na mesa entre duas estantes de livros, onde era mais isolado dos outros lugares, eu lia um livro de suspense.

Alguém sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e eu já sabia quem era. Abaixei o livro e olhei para Scorpius.

-Eu estou aqui para te tirar desse buraco de livro.

-Eu não quero ser tirada daqui – Murmurei decidida.

-Rose, você está aqui a tarde toda.

-Você está errado – Eu expliquei em um tom provocativo – Eu não estava toda tarde aqui e se você fosse um melhor amigo saberia disso

Ele sorriu culpado. A verdade era que ele realmente estivera ausente nesses últimos dias, não quero imaginar o que ele fazia mas eu tinha uma ideia.

-Tudo bem, eu mereci essa.

-Tenho mais três alfinetadas que eu planejei para quando você visse me procurar. Quer escutar?

Ele riu.

-Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro ter minha velha amiga de volta.

-Eu também preferia o velho Scorpius

Ele me olhou levantando a sobrancelha. Eu girei os olhos rindo.

-Você pediu pela minha resposta

-Desculpa Rose, prometo ser um amigo melhor essa semana

-Essa semana? – Eu perguntei desdenhosa

-Todo tempo que você precisar

-Melhor assim

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

-Começando amanhã – Ele acrescentou rápido, eu olhei para ele curiosa – Hoje de noite eu tenho compromisso.

-Ew Scorpius, não chame isso de compromisso – Eu disse nojenta tentando esconder meu desapontamento.

Ele riu e passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

-O que você está lendo? – Ele perguntou observando o livro na minha mão.

-Você se importa ainda com o que leio?

Ele me olhou indignado.

-Você disse que ia parar com as alfinetadas.

Eu ri e comecei explicar o livro que eu lia. Mas na verdade eu só estava tentando esconder o quanto nervosa eu estava tendo Scorpius tão perto de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: <strong>Achei esse capítulo meio chatinho... Mas esse é só para mostrar que a distância do Scorpius está incomodando a Rose. Já já ela vai fazer algo a respeito disso... Estou tentando postar um capítulo de cada fanfic minha em cada semana, então isso quer dizer que a cada duas semanas Nothing Is Ever Perfect vai ser atualizada :) Qualquer imprevisto eu vou tentar avisar... Quem gosta de Zashley (Zac Efron&Ashley Tisdale), pode ler minha fanfic Switch no meu perfil.

Agradecimentos (resolvi que é melhor responder na fanfic):

**Devassa:** Obrigada por todos os comentários nos capítulos, fico feliz q esteja gostando da fanfic :) Sim, Rose vai tentar conquistar Scorpius no próximo capítulo, será q ela consegue? :P

**Ana:** Obrigada pelo comentário, e não sei muito o que eu vou fazer nos próximos capítulos, espero que eu consiga chegar onde quero *-*

**Leticia483:** Obrigada pelo comentário... E calma que eu não quero perder nenhuma leitora rs :P


End file.
